City of Bones (Helen and Aline)
by Dreamer0012
Summary: This is The Mortal Instruments if Aline and Helen were in the places of Clary and Jace. It won't be exactly the same though because I don't want to just be copying stuff from the book. Rating may change as the story progresses.


Pandemonium

"I can't believe you wanted to come here." Clary said, following her best friend, Aline, through the dark club. Her friend was a few feet ahead of her, striding confidently across the floor crowded with sweaty teenagers dancing. Her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail that swayed with every step. A dark green jacket hung from her slim shoulders, covering the black tank top she had left the house in. The jacket was Clary's, and she had practically thrown it over her friend when they left, claiming she didn't want the other girl to catch her death.

"Come on. It's going to be fun." Aline responded. She stopped walking and spun around to face her friend, who nearly knocked her over at the sudden halt. Clary was wearing a Superman shirt and ripped skinny jeans, which is exactly what Aline would picture the redheaded girl wearing on any given day. She was smiling, but her green eyes held the discomfort she must have been feeling.

Aline sighed, feeling guilty for dragging Clary to the club she hated. "Let's make a deal." The brunette offered. Clary raised her eyebrows in question, and her friend continued. "If you stay here with me for an hour, and at least try to have fun, then we can go back to my house and watch any movie that you want to."

Clary's smile widened. "Sounds like a deal."

After about ten minutes the two girls had ended up on the dance floor. Clary looked exceptionally uncomfortable with the amount of teenagers grinding extremely close to her, but Aline simply laughed it off. Normally, she would be having the same reaction as Clary, but that night she had made a conscious decision to try and let loose more than usual.

Suddenly, a boy with spiky blue hair was between the two girls, so close to Aline that a magazine couldn't fit between them. Aline pushed at his shoulders, but he only backed up a few inches.

"Back off." Clary ordered, shoving the boy to the side. He just shrugged it off and walked away. "What a D bag." Clary muttered.

Aline looked over her shoulder at where the boy had gone. He was chatting up a gorgeous girl. She had on a white gown with sleeves that reached her wrists, and a red pendant hung around her neck. Dark black hair was piled on top of her head, and her eyes looked almost black. The dark hair girl sauntered away, then came to a stop in front of a door that read _NO ADMITTANCE._ She gestured for the boy to walk over to her, and he eagerly did.

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink." Clary said. "Do you want one?"

Aline ignored her, her gaze focused on the blue haired boy who was closing in on the girl. Three figures had fallen in line behind him. All Aline could tell was that two were boys and one was a girl. One boy had blonde hair and the other had dark black hair. The girl had light blonde hair that hung past her shoulder blades. All three were wearing all black clothes.

"I also thought I might grab some weed." Clary added, but her friend still didn't respond.

The girl in the white gown disappeared into the room, followed by the blue haired boy. The three figures paused in front of the door, appeared to talk for a few seconds, then made their way inside. Just before the blonde girl disappeared, Aline saw her pull a knife out of her jacket.

"Clary!" Aline shouted. "Did you see that?!"

The redhead jumped at her friend's sudden outburst. "What? Did I see what?"

"That boy that tried to dance with me-" Aline started.

Clary interrupted her by mumbling, "Tried to _hump_ you, you mean."

Aline continued as if she didn't hear her. "He followed some girl into that room and three other people followed. One of them pulled a knife."

Clary was suddenly all business. "Aline, are you positive that's what you saw?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to get a security guard. Wait here."

Aline watched as her friend walked away, then turned her attention back to the door. She couldn't help but think about what could be happening to the boy. Before she fully realized what she was doing, she was pushing through the crowd. When she got to the door she swung it open before she had a chance to talk herself out of it. She stepped inside, nearly tripping over a wire that was strewn across the floor. After regaining her balance, she looked up to see the blue haired boy tied to a concrete pillar on the other side of the room.

She took a step to help him, but the girl in the white gown stepped out of the shadows. A golden whip hung from her hand, barely avoiding grazing the floor. Her eyes landed on Aline, and the dark orbs glinted with amusement.

"Well, what do we have here?" The girl flicked her wrist, and the whip wrapped around Aline's forearm. Aline winced as the whip dug into her skin.

"Isabelle." Another girl stepped into view. The same girl who had pulled the knife.

"Helen. She can see us." Isabelle stated.

Helen rolled her eyes. "I can see that, but thank you." She narrowed her eyes at Aline. "Are you a Shadowhunter?"

"What?" Aline asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll take that as a no." Isabelle said. She looked over her shoulder at where the boy was chained. The two boys who had followed him had suddenly appeared, looking from him to Aline. "Will you get rid of him?" Isabelle asked.

The blonde boy shrugged, pulled a knife out of his jacket, and sent it through the boy's chest. The blue haired boy screeched and pulled at his restraints, before disintegrating.

"You killed him!" Aline yelled, pulling at the whip. It only made the pain in her arm worse.

"You mean it." Helen corrected her. "That was a demon. And it's not really dead. Technically, it went back to its home dimension."

"Careful what you tell her." Isabelle snapped.

The door creaked open, and Isabelle retracted her whip. Clary stood in the doorway with a security guard.

"Aline, what are you doing?" Clary asked.

Aline looked at the four teenagers on the other side of the room, who didn't seem shocked at all that Clary and the security guard couldn't see them.

"I was looking for those people." Aline explained. "But I couldn't find them. Guess I imagined it."

Helen smirked and looked at Isabelle, who just looked annoyed. The two boys behind them looked amused, yet still irritated.

"Are you seriously expecting me to believe that you imagined that?" Clary asked. The two friends sat in the back of a cab on their way back to Brooklyn.

Aline shrugged, her hand covering up the red mark left by Isabelle's whip. "Maybe I didn't, but I went into that room and no one else was in there."

Clary forced Aline to look at her. "Hey. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Aline nodded, and Clary sighed. "Okay. So what movie should we watch when we get back to your house? I was thinking The Hobbit, but I haven't seen Iron Man in a while."

While Clary droned on about what movie to watch, Aline stared out the window to watch the city pass by.

A/N I will change some things so it's not just me rewriting the story, and some things I have to change to fit in with this story. Also, don't worry Simon will be in this later. Oh, and since I'm changing stuff Sebastian will also be in this, but as Clary's normal older brother. He might not be in it much though. I'm also sorry for any typos because I only read through this once.


End file.
